


Speaking Polish

by goingtothetardis



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Death by fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Let's not forget that, Nail Polish, Pedicures, Prompt Fic, this is also really cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6610675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goingtothetardis/pseuds/goingtothetardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The paint’s supposed to go <i>where</i>?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speaking Polish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LizAnn_5869](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizAnn_5869/gifts).



> Prompted by lizann5869 on tumblr. 
> 
> Unbeta'd. 
> 
> Thanks to Caedmon for the title idea. ;)

Rose wiggled her toes in the Doctor’s lap, and he sighed a dramatic sigh as he wrapped his hands around her bare foot to massage it. Her eyes drifted closed, and she basked in the pleasure of his fingers kneading her feet. 

The Doctor paused in his ministrations, and she heard the sound of bottles of nail polish clinking together. Relaxing further into the sofa, she waited for the soothing sensation of the polish brushing over her toenails. 

It didn’t come. Instead, Rose felt the smooth brush gliding smoothly over the skin on the top of her foot. Cracking an eye open, she peered curiously at the Doctor. “Doctor, whatcha doin’? The paint’s supposed to go on my toenails.”

The Doctor leaned back with a feigned gasp. “The paint’s supposed to go _where_?”

Rose nudged his leg with her other foot, and pushed herself up with her arms to look at the Doctor’s artwork. She rolled her eyes. “You’re daft. What are those?” She nodded to the circular symbols painted on her feet and raised an eyebrow when the Doctor blushed. “Doctor? They must mean _something_ with the way you’re blushing.”

The Doctor scowled at her and sniffed indignantly. “I’m a Time Lord, Rose. I don’t blush.” Rose snorted. “ _Oi_. If you must know, I’m just writing our names in Circular Gallifreyan.”

Rose studied his face intently and smirked when he pulled on his earlobe. An easy tell. “Doctor, tell me what you wrote,” she demanded. “Please.”

The Doctor sighed. “You’re not gonna let this go, are you?” Rose shook her head and gave him the look she _knew_ he could never say no to. If he was going to withhold the truth, she didn’t have a problem with a little abuse of her womanly wiles. 

The Doctor shifted nervously and yanked on her earlobe again. “Well, I, uh…” He trailed off.

“Doctor,” Rose prompted impatiently.

He exhaled in resignation. “Fine, it means,” he paused and looked at Rose, the look in his eyes soft and tender. “It means, in the best translation, ‘You’re my light in the darkness, my hope and love through time.’” 

Rose stared at the Doctor, and her heart warmed with joy. “Doctor,” she started, a sweet smile on her lips, “Did you just tell me you love me by writing it on my foot with nail polish?”


End file.
